


My Favorite Superhero

by OrangeAxolotl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, It's not explicitly mentioned but he's trans, Nail Polish, So quality is iffy at best, Trans Peter Parker, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wrote this in like half an hour for a contest on the Irondad discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeAxolotl/pseuds/OrangeAxolotl
Summary: Peter and Tony have a small conversation about their favorite superheroes.





	My Favorite Superhero

Sometimes when they were in the workshop, Tony liked to take a break and just watch Peter work. There was something just downright adorable about the way Peter poured his entire soul into whatever project graced his workbench that day. His tongue would poke out of his mouth a little bit, and he'd make little happy noises of appreciation whenever he made a breakthrough, and his hands would fly across the bits and pieces, only briefly stopping to rest on the occasional screw or hinge.

His hands.

Tony raised his eyebrows, "did you paint your nails, Pete?"

Peter jolted a little, snapping out of the zen state he reached whenever he was invested in a project(god, Tony could relate). "Huh?" He asked, "oh, yeah!" He splayed out his fingers for Tony to see, "like them? I painted them after my favorite superhero!"

Tony admired Peter's nails for a moment. They were a little chipped at the base, but the bright red, with the sparkly gold ring fingers, was very eye-catching and ultimately looked nice.

"Yeah," he agreed, "his cape and his hair, right? Maybe next time you could draw a little lightning bolt somewhere to make it more obvious?"

"What?" Peter asked, "no, they're supposed to be Iron Man colors."

Tony blinked. "I thought Thor was your favorite superhero?"

"Nah, Thor's just really hot." Peter said flippantly. But he paused a moment, and when he spoke again his voice was much more genuine, "I look up to Iron Man a lot more, as both a superhero and an actual person. He's my hero."

Tony was dumbstruck, a small smile on his face. He blinked hard for a moment and rubbed his eye briefly. Man, it was dusty in here.

"Oh hey, look at the time." He stood up suddenly and grabbed Peter's backpack, throwing it at him before ushering him out of the lab, "you better get home or Aunt Hottie will have my head. Seeya, Kid!"

Ignoring the "wait Mr. Stark! My water bottle!" Tony chucked Peter into the elevator. The doors slid shut just as the dam broke.

"Shut up, FRI." He sniffed.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Stark?" Peter was a little more hesitant than usual as he entered the workshop. After the events from the last time he was here, he'd scrubbed off the rest of the nail polish a little sheepishly. He probably got a little too sappy for Mr. Stark's comfort. He'd apologize for making him uncomfortable today.

"Over here, Squirt." Tony waved from his bench.

Peter went over, dumping his backpack on the floor, "Mr. Stark, I just wanna say, um-" he cut himself off when he caught a glimpse of Tony's hands.

Fresh from a manicure, though a little dinged up from working with tools, his nails were bright red and blue, with a black spiderweb on the thumb.

"Um." Peter completely forgot what he was gonna say.

"Like them?" Tony grinned, "I got them done after my favorite superhero."

Shit, Peter was gonna cry. 

"Spider-Man inspires me to be a better person every day."

Shit, Peter _was_ crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Painting my nails is actually really important to me? I'm a trans guy and I only recently became confident enough in my masculinity to paint my nails, and it's just fun and it really helps with my anxiety. And it's just a nice way to remind myself that I can still allow myself to have feminine interests and stuff. This piece is also partially inspired by my current nails, which are painted after my favorite superhero, Hawkeye. I do really want to get some red/blue/gold nail polish at some point soon, so I can do Spiderman and Ironman colors.


End file.
